tcosfandomcom-20200213-history
Glassians
Devout worshipers of the god of time, Chronomoth, the people of the glass have developed their own version of magic without the need of the magical weaves. Glass power. It is a highly volatile and deadly, but allows even the lowest ranked soldier to employ its awesome devastation. Those who have lived to tale of an encounter with a Glass Warrior brought back stories of having to ward off thousands of shards of flying glass, along with a deadly energy that can solidify at the will of the Glass warrior. Beyond that one must best the immense battle prowess of the Warrior with steel against steel. Manon, or the Glass wizards are a devastating force and are the main leaders of Sand Glass society. These Manon are said to be very rare but ancient and immortal as the desert itself. They are keepers of stores of magical knowledge, and ancient secrets. People of the glass are as mysterious as the shifting sands of their desert homeland. Where one settlement might have been found at one time one would find nothing but sand as one returns to the spot. So as such people of the sand glass are considered to be nomadic although there are no sightings of such movement. They are said to be perfectly at one with their environment, and the heat of their lands. Their highest Manon are said to know the secrets of controlling the sands and do not go a second without knowing an intruder that has set foot on their beloved sands. What little is known of their society is that they are also a deeply druidic society, taking only what is needed from the desert, knowing that they can make a major impact on the environment. Description: Glassians which they are commonly referred to by the colonizing Ordains are a statuesque type of people. They are a stern and unyielding people. All are immensely beautiful, the highest Manon claiming that their race is descendent from a group of celestials that fell from the heavens. They are agile and limber and quite thin. Characterized by their bronze-white skin, golden eyes and black hair. Generally they are a small people, hardly rising above 5’8 in which the human Ordainians tower over them. Glassians generally wear thin clothing, as they need little to keep them warm in the blistering heat of their desert home. The Manon however wear heavy robes of the finest quality. These are rare however, and they generally rule over the various clans. These men are ancient and are only comprised of men. Society: ''' Manon are the highest part of the society, the eldest ruling the clans. They are considered the “timeless ones” by their people as once they reach a certain point in knowledge, power, and have shown immense devotion to Chronomoth, the god of time blesses them with his power, making them immortal, to the extent that time will not alter them, however they can still be killed by disease, and any other harm. Desrow, or the “high class” are the second tier in Glassian society comprised of the priesthood to Chronomoth. Geran is the third tier, meaning “warrior.” This is the largest class. The larger the class the more military might the clan has, and thus this class is highly prized. As stated this class is made up singly of warriors, or soldiers under the command of the leader of the clan. Shrun is the final tier of the Glassian society. This class is comprised of hunters, herders, merchants and all other sorts of industrious people. This is the lifeblood of the Glassian society, without it they would perish. Nearly everything needed to survive in the desert is procured by this tier. '''Personality: Glassian men are stern, upright and unyielding. They are staunch defenders of right and law, and to most who view them they seem cocky and self absorbed. The Manon however are quite calm and observing of the world around them. Women however are quite the opposite; they are emotional, and very submissive. They are very caring and loving but are often considered “lesser” by a high margin in Glassian society. Women are not allowed to become warriors or even carry weapons besides those used in labor. Nor are they allowed to wield the glass magic that so distinguishes their people thus disabling them from becoming Manon. They are however highly encouraged to become priestesses to all gods, not just Chronomoth. Women not in the priesthood are usually married off by the age of thirteen and must take up the household chores. While visiting Ordainians have great sympathy for Glassian women, they themselves do not see this as wrong, some scholars basing this on their bloodline, inertly adhering them to the law of their people. Even women who have found life in Ordainian society still follow these rules even though these rules are lifted should they leave their tribes. Religion: Above all, the Glassian people revere Chronomoth, the god of time. However since the incursions of the Ordainian explorers and trade hunters into the Glassian deserts they have been introduced to the Ordainian gods, primarily Ordanus, Growdon, Irelenda, Scilisius and Xeodar. It was Chronomoth however that empowered their people with glass magic, and great many secrets of their desert homeland. Every household has a shrine to Chronomoth. The priesthood is led by advanced males but is more populated by women seeking something more important in life then just raising a family.